La misión de los pequeños dorados
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: El santuario está vacío y alguien ha secuestrado a Athena. Está en manos de los pequeños alumnos de los dorados el rescatarla.


**La misión de los pequeños dorados**

 _Día 9 del mes de Athena. Quedan 21. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada.

* * *

 **La misión de los pequeños dorados**

Los aprendices de los caballeros dorados se encontraban en un dilema. Athena había sido secuestrada y ni sus maestros ni ningún otro caballero estaban en el santuario para rescatarla.

El único presente era Máscara de la Muerte. Pero el caballero de cáncer había sido controlado por una fuerza maligna, había tomado a Athena y se había por un portal mágico que había sido bloqueado por una puerta.

Estaba en sus manos.

Alex miró hacia arriba, hasta ver el final de la puerta por la cual el enemigo se había llevado a su Diosa. Se extendía hacia arriba y el final era casi imperceptible. La puerta era de simple madera, por lo que era seguro asegurar que el enemigo la había sellado con cosmos para evitar que lo siguieran.

-De acuerdo –dijo a los demás. –Esto es lo que haremos.

Los otros niños lo miraron. Alex se había hecho con el mando de la situación desde el primer momento, a pesar de que la mayor era Saskia.

-Saskia, revisa ese libro que tienes en busca de formas para abrir esa puerta – dijo señalando el volumen uno de doce, con quinientas páginas, que la rubia cargaba a todos lados desde hacia una semana.

-¿Y yo? –preguntó el aprendiz de escorpio desde su lugar en el sillón.

-Lía –continuó el niño ignorando al pequeño escorpión. –tu vigila que no vengan enemigos desde la entrada del templo.

La aprendiza de capricornio asintió con la cabeza y emprendió el camino a su puesto de vigilancia. A mitad de camino se volteó hacia los demás.

-¿Vale la pena? No creo que sea necesario salvar a Athena, no es como si fuera tan poderosa.

-Es nuestro deber –dijo Saskia desde su lugar en el piso, con el libro abierto en su regazo sin levantar los ojos de las interesantes palabras que llenaban la página.

-Está bien.

-¿Y yo?

-Gil –empezó Alex girándose hacia su hermano –Tu vigila la salida en caso de que algún enemigo logre infiltrarse por la parte de atrás.

El menor de los gemelos fue hacia la salida, para tomar su lugar como guardia. Alex sabía que era casi imposible que alguien llegara por ese lado, era más seguro para Gilbert ocuparse de esa tarea.

-¿Y yo? ¿y yo? ¿y yo?

El aprendiz de escorpio estaba tirado en el sillón, un brazo colgando desde el borde y extendiéndose hacia el mayor de los gemelos. Los ojos verdes se llenaron de esperanza cuando los heterocromáticos de su compañero se posaron en él. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando el otro abrió la boca para hablar.

-Akir –dijo.

La sonrisa de Kyros fue reemplazada por un puchero. Se sentó derecho y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

El aludido estaba sentado en posición de loto en el centro de la alfombra. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no se había movido ni un poco desde que todo empezó.

-Err… tu quédate meditando ahí quietito –dijo Alex. No recibió respuesta.

-Kyros.

-No me interesa.

-Kyros.

-No quiero.

-Kyros.

-Que no.

-Deja de interrumpirme –dijo Alex acercándose al niño. –Tu vienes conmigo.

El rostro del escorpiano se ilumino como árbol de navidad. Saltó del sillón y se paró al lado del geminiano.

-Saskia, ¿alguna información útil?

-Es posible que la puerta haya sido bloqueada desde el interior. Quizás si la golpean muy fuerte logren abrirla.

-Eso sirve. Andando.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta. Máscara de la Muerte dormía la siesta con un frasco de galletas abrazado contra su pecho.

* * *

Alex y Kyros se pararon frente a la puerta. Ninguno de los dos sabía mucho sobre usar el cosmos todavía. No hacía mucho que habían empezado su entrenamiento, pero eran los únicos que podían ocuparse de las cosas.

Salvarían a Athena y harían que sus maestros estuvieran orgullosos de ellos.

Un gruñido se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-¡A Athena la están atacando uno perros rabiosos! –dijo Kyros.

-Seguro es cerbero, el perro de Hades –dijo Saskia desde su lugar a pocos metros de ellos.

-A la cuenta de tres, nos lanzamos contra la puerta –dijo Alex.

-Uno. Dos. Tres

Los niños se lanzaron con todo su peso y toda su fuerza contra la fortificación de madera. El golpe resonó por el lugar pero la puerta no cedió.

* * *

Del otro lado. Máscara de la muerte se volteó en su cama y se enterró más contra la almohada. Sus brazos se abrazaron con más fuerza contra la lata de galletas.

* * *

-Otra vez. Con más fuerza.

Los niños volvieron a lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta.

Un golpe seco, seguido de palabras en una lengua que ninguno de los presentes conocía, se abrieron paso a través de la madera.

* * *

Del otro lado de la puerta. Máscara de la Muerte se sobaba la cabeza, donde seguro se le haría un chichón, y se desenredaba de las sábanas. Todo el tiempo maldiciendo en italiano. La lata de galletas se había mantenido sobre la cama.

* * *

-No sirve. Tenemos que pensar en otro plan.

-Intentemos una vez más –dijo Alex.

Los niños se pusieron en posición, listos para envestir la puerta una vez más. En el momento en que iban a golpearla, se abrió y ellos chocaron contra las piernas de un muy enojado caballero de cáncer.

-¡Ahh! ¡Un monstruo! –gritó Kyros escondiéndose detrás de Alex.

-Es feo pero es el señor Máscara –dijo Lía volviendo a entrar, en compañía de su maestro.

-Aunque es entendible la confusión –dijo Kanon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con Gilbert en brazos. Detrás de él, Saga negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Maestro! –gritó Kyros al ver a Milo aparecer detrás de Shura. Se lanzó contra el griego con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Shion apareciendo desde la salida del templo de cáncer. -¿Por qué todo el griterío?

-Secuestraron a Athena –dijo Kyros desde el hombro de Milo.

-Athena está arriba, en una reunión con Hermes.

-El señor Máscara secuestró a Athena –dijo Saskia sin despegar los ojos del libro.

Todos los presentes miraron al caballero con cejas levantadas.

-No sé de qué hablan.

-Se llevó a Athena –volvió a hablar el pequeño escorpión.

-Nos dejó solos y se llevó el frasco de galletas –dijo Saskia cerrando el libro y mirando a Milo. El caballero era, después de todo, algo así como su padrino. Si Camus no estaba, ella tenía que hacerle caso al amigo de su maestro.

-Máscara –llamó el patriarca.

El resto de los caballeros pasaron saliva con dificultad, conocían ese tono como a sus propias manos. Y más de uno estaba agradecido de no estar en los zapatos del caballero de cáncer.

Kanon empezó a bajar con Gil en brazos y Alex siguiéndolo muy de cerca y mirándolo con sospecha. No fuera a ser que dejara caer a su hermanito.

Shura y Milo tomaron a sus alumnos y la alumna de Camus y rodearon al patriarca, manteniéndose lejos, para salir e ir a sus templos.

Saga levantó al alumno de Shaka y siguió a los otros dos templo-arriba.

-¡Te dejo cuidando a los niños por media hora y te vas a dormir! ¡Es la última vez! ¡Vas a ir a entrenar a Asgard con los guerreros de Hilda por esto! ¡No creas que esto quedará sin castigo!

* * *

En el templo de cáncer, Máscara de la muerte hacia las maletas asegurándose de poner mucha ropa de abrigo.

Pasó frente al sillón, pisó la marca en la alfombra con la forma del aprendiz de virgo y salió de su templo.

* * *

 **En escorpio**

-¿El señor Máscara está en problemas? –preguntó Kyros a su maestro mientras el mayor hacia la cena.

-Sí.

-¿Es por no cuidarnos?

-Sí.

-¿Qué hay para cenar?

-Comida.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 **Regresé!**

Terminé Nanowrimo, complete una novela a la que le falta revisión, y estoy trabajando en el mes de Athena una vez más.

El fin de semana de Lena:

 **Sábado:**

-Voy a subir la historia- *el internet no funciona. Lena golpea la tecla paa conectar una y otra vez pero no funciona* -Phobos, Diemos. Vayan a "conversar" con el proveedor.

*A las dos de la mañana del domingo*

-¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?

-La fila de quejas era larga.

 **Domingo:**

-Voy a subir la historia- *Lena revisa el internet* -funciona. *Lena abre la página, ingresa el archivo* -¿Qué pasa? *Lena cliquea como loca, todo está paralizado* -¡Por Hades! *intenta apagar la compu, no apaga. Lena saca la batería, la vuelve a encender* *Windows inicia normalmente* -Ahora sí *todo queda congelado*

*Lena vuelve a repetir la rutina unas cinco veces* -Andate a *Lena quiere arrojar la computadora por la ventana*

 **Lunes:**

-Voy a ver si la compu arranca *Windows inicia. Todo se congela* -¡Otra vez no! *Lena llora*

Dos horas más tarde.

-Vamos a intentar una vez más *Windows inicia en modo seguro* -¡Al fin! *Lena sube la historia*

* * *

Regresé!

Lena


End file.
